Household cooling appliances for storing and preserving food, which comprise an ice maker unit, are known. For determining a filling level of ice in a container of the ice maker unit complex methods are known, in which by means of optical detection the filling level is determined. Besides the complexity of such design this is also prone to errors, in particular due to the possible movements or changes in position of the container, which may also occur due to the filling quantity.
In the case of known ice maker units of household cooling appliances the ice is produced, however it is not known to a user how much ice is already in the container. In case a user needs a larger quantity of ice, he/she needs to empty the container several times, however, does not know when he/she has to do so.
Particularly in the case of larger quantities of ice to be made, this leads to the user having to check very frequently how much ice has already been made. On the other hand, it may also lead to it that in the case of delayed emptying the completion of this required and desired quantity is delayed very much.